


Old and New People

by KittyWhiteCat



Series: Dear Family... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Molly Weasley, Bisexual Percy Weasley, F/M, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), M/M, POV Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: "I'm going to tell the Weasleys.""Are you out of your mind? No! You can't do that!""He's a Weasley and they're Weasleys, they deserve to know."They're already there.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Dear Family... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. Old and New People

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it. Thos os an AU if the Weasleys visited Percy in the hospital when he almost committed suicide)

"Daddy?" Little Molly Weasley ran to her father's bed as soon as the healer lets her, Oliver Wood, and Lucy Wood in.

"Are you his family?" The healer asked. Oliver faced her.

"I'm his best friend and I live in his flat," Oliver answered. "She's his daughter and she's my mother who is also his friend." Oliver pointed to Molly, who was crying beside her unconscious father, and his own mother who looks ill as she kept imagining if he's really dead. The healer eyed Percy and sighed.

"He's still alive," the healer said to him. "I advise telling the rest of his family. I'll let him rest." Just then, the healer left.

"She's right, you know," Lucy suddenly said. "The Weasleys deserve to know. I'm going to tell them."

"Are you out of your mind? No!" Oliver denied. "You can't do that!"

"He's a Weasley and they're Weasleys, they deserve to know," Lucy insists. "If I nearly died, would you like to know?"

"Well, yes."

"See?"

"But what about Molly?" Oliver asked.

"It's time that they know about her either," Lucy answered. "If you have a child I would like to know either so I can help."

"But he-"

"If he dies, then what?" Lucy elaborated. "Let's think of the worst-case scenario. If right now Percy dies, where would Molly go? You're a busy man yourself. I would love to raise Molly as my own but the ministry will insist that she goes to her family. And if that happens," Lucy sighed as she stared the little girl in question, "how can you love a person you don't know?"

"You didn't know me," Oliver fought. "You didn't know me when you adopted me."

"I wanted a child in the first place, the want is there, the expectation is there," Lucy explained. "They don't have a clue she exists. They don't know what they want. They probably won't like her because the want is never there. You need to make them know to make them want! We can't just barge in with Molly and go 'Percy has a kid and here she is' We have to explain it to them!"

"They don't like Percy, anyway!"

"And how would you know? They're still blood, they're still family! You know things from Percy's perspective but I know things from Molly's! Molly told me herself she misses her son deeply and that the whole family wanted to embrace him back."

"This is Percival Weasley's room." Both Oliver and Lucy faced the door, in which a healer just opened to reveal the rest of the Weasleys. "He's alive. I'll give you some time together." Oliver lowly cursed. Percy's going to kill him...

"Percy?" Arthur asked. "Is Percy...?"

"He's in a stable condition," Oliver answered.

"Did he?" His mother Molly was near in tears. "Why?"

"Come closer," Lucy advises them, and they did. Little Molly gasped and hid under his bed.

"Oh, Percy..." Ginny choked a sob. Fred held his big brother's hand.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Fred sighed. "I'm sorry I made you do this."

"Share the blame, Freddie-" George pats his twin brother's back. "Me too. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Bill joins in. "Just, why?"

"We all are at fault here-" Charlie sighed. "All of us."

"We don't hate you, Percy." Arthur squeezed his son's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel like you aren't welcome."

"Wake up, Percy." Molly bit her lips. "Please, we miss you." Little Molly let out a small whimper from under her father's bed. Charlie caught sight of the little girl hiding beneath.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked, pointing at the little girl. "Hey there. I'm Charlie, Percy's brother. Why don't you come out?"

"His daughter," Lucy confirmed. "Molly Penelope Weasley." Molly whisked her head.

"Percy has a daughter?" Arthur asked.

"Molly, come out," Oliver called. "Come on Molly, they won't hurt you." Little Molly sniffed and shook her head.

"We want to know you, Molly," Bill persuaded her. "Come on."

"They mad-" Molly shook her head. "Daddy sad."

"We weren't mad at your father." Molly smiled. "I'm Molly."

"I Molly," Little Molly shook her head.

"You're both Mollies," Oliver corrected as big Molly tried to persuade the little girl out. Little Molly slowly lets herself come out. 

"Is she why...?"

"Yeah-" Oliver nodded. "Percy needed to make sure that she eats three meals a day and she's always safe. Percy is so adamant in keeping her safe and happy that he sacrifices his own happiness for hers."

"If you're a parent, you'll do anything to keep your child safe." Molly sighed. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He thinks you hate him," Oliver answered. "He thinks you'll hate her." 

Bill cursed.

"Trust Percy to overanalyse things-" Bill grit his teeth. "And to overthink."

"Percy, you need to wake up." Arthur held his son's colder hand. "We need you. Your daughter needs you. I need you. Say something, I'll listen to everything. I'm so sorry I ignored you." Someone opened the door to reveal a healer, the same one who let the Weasleys in.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt," she said, "but visiting hours are almost over and you need to let the patient rest. Only a person may stay and watch over him."

"I will." Molly volunteered.

"You need to watch the other kids." Arthur denied. "I will."

"You need to go to work tomorrow, so will I and Charlie, and we can't leave the kids here." Bill huffed.

"I can watch over him, he's my best friend." 

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just ask him out, I'm sick and tired of looking at you two flirting around and you complaining about waiting for him to ask you out," Lucy complained.

"Mum!" Oliver hissed, hinting how Percy's family is there.

"Isn't it good that they're here?" Lucy grinned. "So they know you like him and you can immediately ask for blessings?"

"So you-" 

"Like our brother?" Fred and George grinned. Oliver grunted and looked down.

"You guys are EVIL." Oliver gritted his teeth.

"I'll watch over my son." Arthur volunteered. "Just get my clothes ready, Molly." 

Molly kissed her husband's cheeks before carrying the youngest Weasley member to her hands, walking out with the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry, son."


	2. First

"Mr Weasley, I need to give you something before I leave," Oliver informed, catching Arthur's attention.

"What is it?" Oliver handed him a stack of letters. Arthur checked the cover, they contained the writing 'Dear family...'

"Percy wrote these letters," Oliver told him. "At every birthday and every Christmas that he spent without you."

"Have you read them?"

"No." Oliver shook his head. "I know their existence, but I didn't read them. They weren't directed at me and I respect his privacy."

"Would you like to?"

"Not unless I'm his family," Oliver insisted. "Those letters are not directed to me. You are given permission to read them, not to share them."

"You respect Percy that much?"

"I do, not only because I like him," Oliver answered, little blush can be seen as he looks down. "He's so smart and responsible, even before the birth of Molly. I'm surprised that you didn't think so. Even more that you believed all the lies said in that blasted letter."

"My position was greatly threatened," Arthur defended himself. "A word of complaint from someone as high of a rank as him can surely make me leave the Ministry, and I can't risk that. Not when I have four other children and a wife to care for."

"That implies that you believed the letter-"

"I didn't," Arthur insisted. "I knew something was off but I didn't know how to prove it. I don't know where Percy resides, I can't barge into his office. He works at a whole different floor than I do, we can only meet in the lifts and even then, there are a lot of lifts. I never met him in the Ministry."

"Oh." Oliver nods. "You should read those letters, they were intended for you. He never stated when you can read them, just that only you and the rest of your family can read them."

"Thank you."

Oliver stood up and pat Percy's hands.

"Please wake up," Oliver said, squeezing their hands a little, delighted to feel the little warmth radiating from Percy's hands. "We all need you." Oliver sighed before leaving the hospital room to wherever he's going.

Arthur wrinkled his forehead looking at the letters, he doesn't know that his son can miss someone so much to write a letter, let alone several letters. Yet again, anyone can do anything unexpectedly. Like being a young dad. He tore open what he assumed to be the first letter, this will be a long night. It's not that he doesn't want to read them, it's that there's a lot.

Arthur raised his eyebrow as he read the part where Percy confesses in getting his then-girlfriend pregnant. He finally hears it from the man himself, no wonder Percy was so secretive of it. Illegitimate children are seen so low and obscure in this world, even if the parents are of consensual age. 18, such a young age to be parents.

Yes, Percy's siblings would've teased him endlessly about this and his mother would've cried, had they heard about it when it happened. Such a shame the mother died right after, he surely loved her. So that is the reason behind Percy's outrage, little Molly. Arthur was determined to rekindle the flame, to fix again the broken ties.

Oliver Wood gave him a ride on a broom and a book on teen parenthood? So there is such a book, even though teen parents are seen so low and irresponsible in this world. Arthur smirked as he saw how Oliver took Percy to the Eiffel Tower, yes he can already detect how Oliver likes Percy and how Percy doesn't fight against it. So cute.

In the end, he finally saw the pictures Percy talked about in his letter. One was a picture of Percy holding baby Molly, the other one is a picture of Percy, Molly, and Oliver. Penelope was correct, Molly really looks like Percy. Percy looked so stressed and tired in the first picture whilst he looked so happy and carefree in the second one. He supposed that's what the birth of your child and the death of your lover do to you, he remembers how tired he looks when Molly gave birth to all of their children. He knew he'll be all so tired if Molly dies before him, leaving the children in his care alone.

Arthur closed the first letter so that it stays intact and opened the second one. He was determined to read every letter tonight before Percy wakes. Before they can attempt to reconnect the severed tie, he must first know the boy better. The young father better. Two years can change anyone so much.

Percy really overthinks about everything, that Arthur knows. Of course the others will make fun of him, but the boys will get bored of it and stop. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like his siblings are bad people. Arthur was about to criticise Percy's overthinking mind more before he remembered that Fred and George flung parsnips at him and truly made him feel unwanted. Percy's fears doesn't come out of nowhere. He then remembered that Percy was also forced to disown the family by Fudge. His fears doesn't come out of nowhere. 

Seriously? Oliver gave him a kilt of his family pattern? And he still thinks they're just good friends? Arthur wanted to sigh as he sees the obvious flirting. Merlin, he just doesn't realise, does he? How can he even get Penelope pregnant if he's this clueless? That's basically saying 'I want you to be a part of my family,' how can he not realise?

Arthur remembers how hard his wife cried when Percy gave back the trademark Weasley jumper, but seeing Percy's reasoning, it really makes sense. It would be excruciating to receive a Weasley jumper when he can't be a Weasley- scratch that, won't be a Weasley. Frankly, Arthur doesn't know the difference between the two. Can he still be a Weasley? Will he still be a Weasley? What is he?

What are they?

Arthur stopped reading and covered his face with his hands as he questioned everything he thought he knew about his son. What is Percy? Who is Percy? What is Arthur? Who is Arthur? Percy is a devoted man, twice a prefect and a head boy, he was a bookworm, what else? Well, he knows now that Percy's a single bachelor father. Else? No, Arthur doesn't know.

That's why he's reading the notes, Arthur reasoned. To get to know his son better. Arthur reads the note of how excited his son gets when his own daughter starts talking. Arthur remembered the day he was so excited when his firstborn, Bill, started talking. Arthur was near in tears due to how happy he was. He wondered how he can create such adorable little human. It's what Percy felt at that time.

Arthur felt guilty as he read the part where Percy tells how he felt forgotten by his family. If Arthur can make Percy feel forgotten, what about other family members? Did Bill ever felt forgotten? What about Charlie? Or Fred? George? What about Ron? And Ginny? Who else? Does his wife ever feel so?

He saw two pictures attached behind. The first picture was taken in front of a Christmas tree with Molly and Oliver, smiling together. The second one was Percy feeding Molly, baby food all over her mouth. Arthur smiled sadly, they looked so happy without the rest of their family. Bot looking at the letters he's read so far, he guesses to never judge a book by its cover. His son may look like he's got parenthood alone, but he knew better than to buy all that.

Arthur was so disappointed in himself. He wished it all never happened, but it did. It all did and there's nothing he can do to fix it. He's going to fix this mess his children are in because, in a way, he did drag them all there, he did bring them into existence.


	3. Second

A part of Arthur wants to stop reading forever, but he knew that's not an option. He knows that he has to face the music and realised that he never truly knew his son, but that doesn't matter now. He's willing to learn more about his son and his granddaughter. Arthur opened the third envelope, signalling the second year of estrangement.

Little Molly was the first thing Percy described, and Arthur smiled. He loves the joy she brought- brings (Arthur scolded himself when he almost used the wrong verb, his son isn't dead- not yet) to his life. He was so damn amused as he sees that he was so confused in handling a toddler's tantrum.

'Try handling 7 toddlers,' Arthur thought as he chuckled. It's really nice that Oliver is teaching him how to deal with a toddler's tantrum- it can really be headache-inducing sometimes. It's true, he doesn't have to be great at everything.

So Percy liked Oliver too, that it wasn't one-sided. He reciprocated the feelings but neither would know because neither would dare to confess to the other. He totally understands Percy's feelings of disrespecting Penelope's memory, but she's gone. She's not going to be with him anymore. He's already doing his damned best with her daughter- her and his creation, nothing more can be done to honour her memory. He can try all he wants, but no one can truly love a dead person. They can only love the memories spent.

What does Percy mean saying that Bill would be able to help him? Arthur sighed as he made a mental note to talk with his eldest son. He didn't know Bill had it in him. Well to think about it, he really didn't know any of his children. If he did, he would've known that Percy felt lonely from day 1. He's determined to take a week off work and get to know more of his children.

Arthur never thought that Fudge would blackmail Percy like this, but at the bottom of his heart, he knew it is possible. Teen/young adult parents are seen as stupid and unfortunate at these times and add the fact that he's single really worsen it. People will look over the fact that he's competent and hardworking, they'll only see his little 'mistake' and how disgraceful it is.

Of course the Aurors won't take away the baby or anything at all except for maybe demotion, but Arthur understands that Percy was so deep in fear and paranoia that he believed in everything that was told to him, especially from an authoritative figure such as Fudge. Percy had always respected authority and with Molly and being a single young father with almost no one to turn to, he'll need all the money and respect he can get. Yet again he is correct, Rufus Scrimgeour doesn't seem any far different from Fudge. At least he won't use Molly as a way to blackmail Percy.

Arthur sighed in sadness as he read about Percy's birthday with the Woods. Arthur brushed over Percy's handwriting of Lucy. He wanted to be the one in her place, he wants to be the one celebrating Percy's birthday, carrying Molly in his hands. He supposed he should be grateful that he had a family then to love him and make him feel less alone, yet Arthur wished it was him and his wife.

"You'll spend your next birthdays with us." Arthur squeezed Percy's hand and kissed it. He supposed it's very selfish that he doesn't want anyone else to take his place as Percy's family, but he can't help it. He's very glad that Percy felt less alone, he wishes it was him and his wife who made Percy feel less alone. Arthur shook his head, he needs to continue reading.

Oh, Percy and Oliver have lived together? No wonder Oliver is the one bringing him to St. Mungo's. Again, Percy describes the feeling he gets with him as the feeling he got with Penelope, his dead ex. Arthur just knew how much Percy is in love with Oliver. Let's see if Oliver gives the same amount of love for Percy.

If Percy ever wakes up from the poisoning, because you can't love a dead person. You can only love the memories spent, not the dead person themselves.

Arthur shuddered as he tore open the fourth letter, the last letter. Percy is strong and he will survive. He will, he must be. Arthur wonders how many shits can his son take before he snaps, he hoped that he'll never know, yet he does. This made him snap.

Arthur's heart melted as Percy told that he ran to Molly's hand, crying freely. If only he'd known how hard Percy took this whole fiasco, if only he'd known what's on his plate previously, he would've forced the twins to cut the 'jokes' short. The first thing he regrets was letting the devilish twins get away with so many pranks, the second thing he regrets was not diversifying his attention enough. If Percy never wakes- hasn't woken up, Arthur reminded himself- by overmorrow, he'll have a small gathering with his remaining children and get to know them better. If he has, the meeting will be postponed until Percy feels better.

It truly broke Arthur's heart, knowing that Percy never felt at home in his childhood home. The one Arthur had specifically designed to make his wife and seven children feel happy and loved. It's really heartbreaking to read that Percy has prepared poison, that he's been planning to do this from. When and where? At least he detected that this day is coming. Not that Arthur didn't understand, after knowing a bit of what Percy went through, he was more than understanding. Is this the worst thing that Percy has went through or is there a worse experience? Arthur wouldn't like to think that this isn't worse, a part of him still doesn't want to believe that he doesn't know his son well.

Did Percy think saying 'don't cry' to the Weasley matriarch would make her feel better? Her, who desperately tried to make him come back, who knits him the 'infamous' Weasley jumpers even when he rejected them as she tried to make him feel wanted when no one else did (Arthur felt guilty about that again).

Arthur laid his face on his hands as he took a deep breath. Even during their fight, he had never once doubted his love for Percy. Arthur knew how proud Percy was, he always thought it's best to step back and leave him alone. Arthur isn't like Molly, Arthur isn't as upfront as Molly is. Now he really thinks if he should've been more upfront.

Arthur sadly smiled again as he read the part where Percy wrote how proud he is of ever having Molly. As he should be, the little girl had been nothing but joy to him. If Percy dies, Arthur will make sure that never in her life will Molly doubt about her father's love for her.

He swore that never again would Percy feel the need to separate himself from the rest of his family for any reasons.


	4. Their Anguish

He does not wish for her to read them here, when Percy can hear what she said. Molly has always been the more emotional of the two, Arthur more logical, therefore Arthur hoped she would read it at the Burrow where she can wail more freely.

Guess it's too late.

Molly broke down crying as she read the letters, her tears staining the yellowing parchment, save one.

"Molly, we have to stay strong." Arthur held her hand. "We'll fix everything, we'll make Percy feel wanted with us again."

"I just don't understand-" Molly sniffed. "Why does he think we don't love him?"

"It's hardly his fault, I didn't tell him that often enough," Arthur tried to reason. "It's only you who made him feel 100% loved, even Ginny spat at him. Even I did."

"Why did you do that?" Molly glared through her tears. Arthur swallowed down his saliva, she had sounded so damn broken. "Why? Percy is our son! The son you and I made together, the son WE swore we'd always love and protect! Ours!"

"I don't know!" Arthur shook his head. "I'm not going to defend myself here, I have been in the wrong-"

"Damn right you have been," Molly mumbled. Just then, Arthur sees how broken Molly is by the estrangement. Molly NEVER curses, not even when her life is depending on it. Arthur held her hand. Molly had resisted, but Arthur gripped it strong and had won.

"I had been in the wrong." Arthur bit his lips. "I'll apologise to him when he wakes up, we'll set things right again. He's not going to immediately forgive me, but he will to you."

"I want him to forgive you too." Molly wiped her tears away. "It kills me to see my family fighting against each other."

"That I will," Arthur promised, gripping on his wife's hand tighter. "I'm not going to make him feel unwanted with us, we'll make him feel loved enough with us to never want to run away from us again."

"If only you hadn't sneered at his promotion-"

"It had not been the reason for his escape," Arthur cuts her. "Yes one of the factors, but the main is that he thought we wouldn't be good to his daughter."

"You wouldn't be good-"

"We," Arthur insisted. "Not you, but Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, me. Hell, even Ginny! He's not your only son, blame us all. I'll make sure that we all change for Percy."

"I miss him," Molly cried again. "It's been 2 whole years!"

"I know." Arthur nods as he pressed on his son's limp hand. "I miss you too."

"M-Mother? F-Father?"

Both Arthur and Molly had jumped on their seats upon hearing the third son's raspy voice.

"Percy, honey? Can you hear me? Arthur, get a healer!"

"Mother?" Percy widened his eyes. "Molly- where? Molly!"

"She's safe in the Burrow with Uncle Ron," Molly assured him. "Believe it or not he's the most responsible with little children, like a mother hen."

"Like you." Percy chuckled, and Molly had laughed through her tears.

"Like me-" Molly nodded. "The healer will be here soon, ok? We'll work to get you discharged. Why didn't you tell us about Molly?"

"I-"

"Good evening, Messrs and Mrs," a healer interrupted before their meeting. "Now that Mr Weasley is awake, we would like to have his blood drawn to make sure that none of the substance remains."

"Then?"

"Well, following the protocol he should be held in a 72-hour psychiatric hold, unless he's proven not a total danger to himself and his family can take care of him."

"I can take care of him," Molly volunteered.

But Arthur doubted if they really can.

"Percy, please be honest so we can get you the best help." Arthur faced his hospitalised son. "Are you a danger to yourself? How did you plan for this?"

"I planned it over some time ago, I was sure that there's nothing for me anymore in this world," Percy admitted half-heartedly. "But this is my first and I'm not self-destructive."

"We can administer a mental health checkup for you," the healer said. "The results will be out by the next three days. Until then, you may be discharged if you'd like."

"I would like to be discharged."

"Very well. As you are of age, we would like you to discharge yourself," the healer continued. "Let me get the paperwork- excuse me." Then the healer left.

"How did you do it?" Arthur asked. "What did you consume?"

"Moonseed poison," Percy revealed. "I could speed up the process and consume Moonseed entirely, but I sometimes doubted if I should."

"Should what?"

"If I should kill myself."

Silence.

"I'm very proud that you doubted the decision." Arthur kissed his son's hands and lightly pat it.

"I still almost did it."

"I'm very proud of you," Arthur insisted. "It's not easy to halt on doing something you're sure that is true."

"Your father's right, Percy." Molly smiled through her drying tears. "We are proud of you- very proud of you."

"I never let you know about Molly..."

"What's past is past, we know about her now." Arthur squeezed it tighter. "We love her as we love you."

"I'm very happy that you named her after me, what's her full name?"

"Molly Penelope Weasley," Percy answered. "I miss her."

"You've done the best you can do to please her." Molly nodded. "You're always there for her daughter and always took great care of her, in this age when single teen parents are so often vilified."

"I'm so sorry for abandoning you-"

"After knowing the reasoning behind, we really understood," Arthur cuts him. "I would've done the same for my wife and children, no matter how disheartening it is. It shows how strong you are."

"Why didn't you trust us?" Molly asked. Percy sighed.

"I don't know," he solemnly answered. "I don't know. I thought you wouldn't be supportive, you know how teen parents are seen in the Wizarding World."

"We don't blame you, Perce. We don't."

Percy smiled at the sight of his parents. Just then, the same healer entered with a parchment scroll and handed Percy a quill and ink.

"We need you to fill this questionnaire-" the healer said, showing one in front with the title on top 'MENTAL HEALTH EVALUATION'. "And then this-" the healer then showed the one under, with the title on top 'INPATIENT DISCHARGE REQUEST'.

"Thank you." Percy nods as he filled in the questionnaire. Both Arthur and Molly waited in anticipation, impatient to take their son home and be a family again. Percy handed the questionnaire to the healer.

"Right-" The healer accepts it. "You can discharge yourself now."

"Thank you," Percy says as he stood up, leaving the room with both his mother and his father.

"Let's go home, Molly and Oliver are waiting."


End file.
